callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Dead/Radios
There are radios spread across Call of the Dead. They are actually Audio Dairies recorded by Edward Richtofen during 1940-1945. He states his problems with Dr. Maxis about Mass-Producing the DG-2 and with Samantha. Note: They must be activated in sequential order like Ascension. There are apparently a total of 9 dotted across the map. Radio 1 Log entry 1471 Date: September 2nd 1945. '' Dear diary. ''Another day, another failure. This time subject N3WB just slightly improved. The Russian subject still smells like urine. even after﻿ he was given a bath and deloused TWICE. I think I might have killed the specimen from Mexico. His spleen is on the floor and and he's not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. (static)Dr Maxis must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he might think﻿ of the experiments on the little girl. ahahaAHAHAHA. *Animal screech* *most likely monkey* NIEN!! drop that! That's my Spleen! MINE! Radio 2 There is a radio on top of the Lighthouse, near the mystery box spawn. Log Entry 1472 Date: September 10th 1945. Deeeear Diary. Today was﻿ a good day. The swelling has subsided, the ice helps. They made liverwurst for lunch. It was (static) I still have not had any luck reprogramming any of the live specimens. Doctor Maxis says the key to unlocking the human mind will be more easily discovered of someone who isn't dead yet. I am not convinced. The army is stored until I can fix this, this trust Barrier. Oh. Apparently someone in security﻿ found a spy today, they are delivering him from Verruckt, to replace the one that i broke (chuckle) Radio 3 There is a radio after the ice slide near Speed Cola and the Sickle. *Note: Text in bold will denote Tank Dempsey speaking. Log Entry 1473 Date: September 17th 1945. Deeear Diary. Today- *''Get your hands of me you damn dirty Nazi..''* Oh ho, get doctor Ludvig *''Yeah, that's right, You want some of this?''* *''Im talking you home (fags?) Freaks!''* *inaudiable sounds of a scuffle* Nien (static) throw american *''Ok, now i'm mad''* I suppose this must be the replacement. Time to get to work! *''I can still hear you''* HIT HIM AGAIN WITH THE STICK! Radio 4 There is a radio in the ice water underneath the MP40 on the second half of the ship. There is a radio located under a garage door near Stamin-Up. If you go to the right past the machine it will be under the door (This is the first one in the series). Richtofen:Log in 4174.Date September 20,1945. It would seem that the OSS Realized that we have captured one of their spies. They tried to send a rescue team Verruckt that was aw(static)The first batch of test subjects. I suspect that there are others more than the Organization. Dr. Harvey Ener unt Dr.Peter McCain to be precise. Dr Maxis doesn't (static) any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius they have. Stupid Americans with their apple pies and baseball and children, but I digress.(static) The new American test subject is interesting and muscley. His intellect seems low, but his will is strong. Like the others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike the others he keeps breaking the restraints and yelling at me.(static)Test subject N3WB is still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again. I think his mind may have been destroyed by the process. Oh well. The Russian subject has recently begun responding to stimuline, but only after injecting him with a new syrum made primarily from vodka. Perhaps this is a breakthrough in the-(static). Radio 5 There is a radio to the left of the Double Tap Root Beer machine. Log entry 1475 Date: October 1st, nineteen hundred forty five. (from this point on il just put 1945) Deeeeeaar diary. As for the control group tests. they have been put on hold. Recently I discovered that Doctor Maxis has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would. If he won't move those plans forward, then I wont continue following his dream of an undead army! He doesn't deserve his perch of﻿ power!. He doesn't know what to do with it! but I know just what to do with him.... and i'll take care of that little brat when i get the chance too......